Ash X Alexa X Delia: A Mother, A Son and A Reporter's Tape Love
by Poke456
Summary: Ash accidentally walked into his mother and Alexa making love and gets caught in the middle and becomes the boy toy in their game!
On the night before Ash left for Kalos, Ash was enjoying his quiet bath alone then a few hours later he wrapped a towel around his body and walked right outta the bathroom when suddenly he heard some banging noises coming from his mother's room. Ash then rushes to his mother's room and saws his naked mother making out with Alexa, and says, "Oh my god!" Alexa says, "Uh Ash!" Delia says, "Sweetie don't you know how to knock?" Ash says, "Eh sorry I heard a banging noise and thought you were in trouble!" Delia says, "Oh it's okay sweetie!" Alexa says, "Don't you think we should.." Delia says, "You're right!" Delia and Alexa got up and Ash said, "Mom what was going on?" Alexa blushed and said, "Well to tell you the truth your mom was helping me preparing me to have sex with you!" Ash freaked out and said, "What?" Alexa says, "I know it's just that I was afraid that I'm not ready for you so your mother and I had practice!" Delia says, "And boy did she gave me a ride!" Ash says, "You really wanted to do this just for me!" Alexa says, "Of course I really want you Ash!" Ash says, "Even after I saw you kiss my mom I guess you turned me on!" Delia says, "That's settled!" Alexa gave Delia the video camera and said, "Wouldn't you mind?" Delia says, "Don't mind if I do!" Ash says, "Whoa wait you gonna have us doing it on tape!" Alexa says, "I want our horniness to last forever!" Alexa grabbed Ash and held his naked body into her own and Delia turned on the camera and said, "We're rolling!" Ash and Alexa lay in his mother's bed and puckered their lips and kiss each other! Ash then tickled Alexa's neck with his lips, licked her boobs and sucked on her feet, Alexa then exploded her pee into Ash's mouth! Alexa then flipped Ash over and licked his stomach and sucked on his feet then pumped him good that he exploded his pee into Alexa's vagina! They both woke up an hour after they had sex and Alexa said, "So Mrs. Ketchum did you get it all?" Delia says, "Yep I sure did!" Alexa cheered as she got her video camera back and put the tape into her collection of documentaries and said, "This Ash I shall cherish forever!" Ash says, "Me too but still I can't believe you wanted this to happen that you came to my mother first!" Delia blushed and said, "Oh shucks!" Alexa says, "Well the me having sex with her was her idea after all I just rolled with it!" Delia says, "I just wanted to make sure you were safe Ash!" Alexa got up put in another tape and said, "Say Ash maybe I should get a sex tape of you and your mother doing it!" Ash freaked out and said, "Are you crazy? No way!" Alexa says, "Come on if I can do it then you should too!" Delia says, "You know she's right Ashy come on you don't wanna prove she's a freak right?" Ash says, "Uh no I suppose not!" Delia hopped into bed with Ash and he got right on top of his mother and Alexa rolled the tape and said, "Action!" Ash looked nervous as Delia puckered her lips, Ash started to do the same thing and they kissed for a few seconds then he moved onto kissing her neck, sucking her mom's boobs turning her on big time as she rubs Ash's back and then sucked on her mother's feet! Her pee then exploded into Ash's mouth and Delia says, "Okay Ashy it's mommy's turn to get you!" Delia then sucked on Ash's feet and suck on his penis so hard his pee was ready but Delia stuck her vagina in there and Ash's pee went right in there! Alexa said, "And cut!" A few hours later Ash woke up and went straight to his bed with Pikachu! The next morning Ash was in the bathroom alone till Delia showed up naked and Ash said, "Whoa mom don't you.." Delia says, "Sound familiar?" Ash says, "Uh yeah!" Delia says, "Listen sweetie there's something I got to tell you!" Ash says, "What is it?" Delia says, "I'm pregnant!" Ash said, "What?" Delia says, "I know I checked this morning so please tell me that Kalos is your last stop because you and I are gonna raise this baby together!" Ash said, "Okay mom I promise!" Delia hugged Ash tight and gave him and kiss on the lips and said, "How about one more for my breasts?" Ash sucked on his mother's breasts and she rubbed his back and hair, then on the airplane ride to Kalos Pikachu and Helioptle were order to stay as Ash and Alexa entered the bathroom together! Ash says, "I think the bathroom is suppose to be for one person at a time!" Alexa says, "I know but please I need to talk to you!" Ash says, "Well what is it?" Alexa says, "Ash I'm pregnant with your child!" Ash freaked out and said, "What?" Alexa says, "I know it's freaking you out but after Kalos maybe you can stay with me and marry me!" Ash says, "You know what I will and I'll be there for you when that baby's coming out!" Alexa says, "Oh Ash thank you!" Alexa then kissed Ash on the lips and the kiss lasted a few minutes then Ash and Pikachu left to begin their journey throughout Kalos although by the time it's over he's gonna have to figure out how to be there for his mother, his new wife and his two kids!


End file.
